


Glad You're Back

by Nighttime_Glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, back, coming home, glad, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttime_Glow/pseuds/Nighttime_Glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's glad his Sammy's back home. With him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Supernatural Wincest fanfiction written and I hope you like it :D

“Sammy?” Dean murmured against his bother's toned chest.  
“Yeah Dean?” Sam replied hazily.  
“I'm glad your back.”  
“I'm glad to be back. I missed all the nights that we shared.”  
Dean locked eyes with Sam, his eyes showing that he was completely serious. “Dude, what did I say about chick flick moments?”  
Sam chuckled and pressed his lips to Dean's in a slow soothing way. Pulling away after a few seconds, the young hunter smiled and said, “That there were to be none or else if you died before me, you would haunt my ass screaming 'son of a bitch,' whenever I tried to fall asleep.”  
“You betcha!” Dean then grinned as he locked lips with Sam and sending out as much passion as he could muster. Sam let out a small moan and Dean's tongue darted out of his mouth asking for an entrance from Sam. Sam gleefully agreed as their tongues then battled for dominance.  
Dean pulled away and muttered something incoherent into Sam's neck while he nuzzled deeper.  
“What Dean?” Sam asked in a loving way. “Got something to share?”  
“Love you, bitch.”  
“Love you too, jerk.”  
The rest of the night was spent enjoying each others touch and company. All the mixed feelings about Sam Dean felt, were all shattered for the rest of the time the brothers spent together as family, and as lovers.


End file.
